pokemon holy gold and sacred silver
by superbattlepug
Summary: join Jason a 12 year old boy from violet city as he travels the johto region with his friends justus and mason an who is the mysterious voice in sided his head read to find out more!


Pokémon holy gold and sacred silver

it was many years ago a tower in a city caught on fire from lightning three nameless Pokémon that lived in the tower perished and after the fire was controlled by rain and went away a gigantic bird pokemon that had wings of each color of the rainbow took pity on the three pokemon and revived them then the bird left and the three Pokémon followed it those pokemon where entei, raikou, and suicune and the bird was ho-oh the rainbow pokemon

**Present day violet city**

I had a horrible nightmare I was in the center of a triangle on a stage, in some sort of cave or temple I couldn't see it was too dark then a pokemon of some sort was levitating above me. It was white and it had a gold ring around its stomach. It summoned a blue one with steel appendages and a diamond in the chest of it another one was pink and white with two orange pearls on each of its shoulders the last one was black, red, and grey and had some gold armor on its face. I had felt an aura of hatred coming from it they all roared then I had waken up in my bed i look at the clock on top of my night stand it read eleven o'clock then i looked out my window then i layed my head back and fell asleep.

**Violet city daytime 6:30 a.m. present day third person**

Jason's alarm clock woke him up and he turned it off

Then he got dressed, he wore a red pale t-shirt, jeans, a light grey sweatshirt combed his hair then pondered _I wonder which pokemon will I take today? _then picked up a magikarp, deino ,bagon ,charmander ,totodile , and a treeko n ext he put the rest in the PC. Then walked down stairs "morning aunt crystal morning aunt gold!"

"morning." she said while typing something on her laptop probably more research papers for professor oak.

"Hey champ happy to day huh?" his uncle gold asked with his usual grin

"Yeah so what's for breakfast?"Jason had asked with a grin himself

"my famous crunchy waffles you guys like so much." then crystal ran into the room and almost tripped loved waffles they never known why but she kept saying "please." the reason why jason lives with them is because his parents died trying to catch a pokemon when he was a baby and also all of my pokemon were the offspring of almost all the dex holders pokemon and also have his dad`s Pikachu named pika ever since my parents died pika only trusted him for some reason he has brown hair but his dad has black hair and his mom had blonde hair.

Gold almost started laughing when she tripped then she said "yea yea laugh all you want."

Jason has 3 waffles and crystal had 2 and a half and gold had 4 then crystal said "Oh shoot Jason it's time to go, Gold mind if i borrow Exbo today?"

"Fine by me"

Then he handed her a poke ball that had a typhlosion in it then they went outside and she released the typhlosion and got on its back bye and asked "Jason aren't you going to get on?"

"Nah ill walk today i mean there's always tomorrow and also after school can i go to the ruins of alph?"

"Sure i guess ok bye alright Exbo lets go!"

"rawer!" it growled and they rode off to the train station in goldenrod city to take a train to kanto then Jason started to walk to school which isn't far from the pokemon center and out of nowhere a latios flew at high speeds and he yelled "yaah!"

Then a kid on a black bike yelled "wait latios come back!" and he had a basket on his bike that had a shiny umbreon in it and yelped "umbree!" and chased after it then Jason unclipped the poke ball that had his magikarp in it and said "why did he have a shiny umbreon those are rare and the only person i know that has a umbreon is my friend Justus…" then realized that was Justus and he started running to get to school then a random kid who has a grudge on Jason Payton was his name challenged him to a battle then thought to himself _why do i get myself into these things?_

"Go pidgey!"

"Go deino use thunder fang!" then the small dragon ran and jumped at the tiny bird and bit it with electric infused fangs, it hit hard "pidgey return, go cubchoo use icicle crash!" the little polar bear pokemon hit deino then fainted

"Return deino" then whispered "I'm counting on you...go charmander!" now a battle between ice and fire had begun "use fire blast!"

"No fair, go Pikachu" then a yellow mouse with red patches on its cheeks it was a female by the shape at the end of the tail it looked like a heart and a lightning bolt mixed together

"Use spark!"

"Dodge it then use dragon claw charmander!" then green claws formed around the fire lizards hands and started slashing at the Pikachu then it fainted

"Man, I'm going to be late I'm going to be late!" he said as he returned his charmander and started running

Then Payton yelled "hey you can't run from a trainer battle" and started chasing after him.

as he ran to the door of the small one room school earl the head master/ owner/ teacher opened the door net he said " Jason where have you been i called your guardians and they said you were walking to school now you'll have to answer me this question ,where have you been?!"

then he answered "i was walking then a kid on a bike with a shiny umbreon inside a basket was chasing after a latios then a kid who has a grudge against me challenged me to a battle then i realized how late i was"

"Pgh there's no such as a latios the legendaries there all myths, and really a shiny umbreon do you realize how rare that is you sir get a detention ill call your guardians to tell them so." then he turned around and walked in

"Jason please sits down and starts working on your test" then he heard no "ok".

"Jason?" then turned around again and he wasn't there and started panicking "Oh no where is he!"

"Where's who" mason had asked mason had glasses dark brown hair a blue shirt and a black zip up sweatshirt with a silver zipper

"I'll have to make a run for kanto which means i need to get badges and become champion." he said to himself as he started running then he ran to the violet city gym

"oh hi Jason, how`s gold?" said a young man with robes and long blue hair

"he`s fine now i need to battle you and get a gym badge" he said in a hurry but Falkner understood.

"Ok i accept your challenge go pidgeotto use gust!"

"go to totodile!" then he threw the poke ball that had a small blue crocodile inside it came out "use ice punch!" then it made its hand cold and jumped and hit the bird in the gut it was super effective the pokemon fainted.

"Well here you go i guess i believe you should go to azalea town for your next badge."

"Ok thanks bye." then he picked up totodile and ran out the automatic doors and headed for azalea town

"We now runaways totodile we can never go home now and i need you and…. "

"Hey Jason" a voice called out then the voice catched up to him and it was Justus he asked "why aren't you in school?"

"I'm going to azalea town to get my next badge."

"Oh you got your trainer's license?"

"No i ran away…" he said kinda quiet

"What?!" he exclaimed

"You don't have to scream, now either you're coming with me or not." Jason asked

"Fine ill go I'll go to the bike shop so i can store my bike there you're lucky i got $50"

"Thanks Justus you're a good friend." after he stored his bike the two started walking and they heard someone say "hold it right there friend" it was mason, he came to stop Jason from running away

"Mason come with us i don't wanna hurt you`re pokemon." Jason said with pure calmness

"Fine well make a deal if i win you come home and we can forget about this and if you win I'll go with you" he said as he put a candy cigarette in his mouth that he got from Albanese candy factory "go quilava!"

"Go totodile!"

First move is yours Jason

"Alright use water gun!"

"i knew you were going to use that typical type advantage, quick use swift!"Stars formed around the mammal then it shoots them at the small reptile then it stares glowing

"What's going on?" next it goes to its next stage of evolution croconaw

"Its moves are slash, bite, iron tail, and ice punch that's so awesome, now use slash!"Then the slightly bigger reptile runs and bites quilava then it faints

"return quilava, go bulbasaur!" then he sends out a plant like animal but no one could tell if it was animal or plant that's the problem with some grass types.

"Use vine whip!" he had commanded and croconaw had been knocked out from all the damage it took from quilava

"return" he said with doubt then _thought to himself so bulbasaur is grass poison typing the only pokemon that would be super effective against it would be.. Charmander and deino and deino has fire fang for one of its egg moves so ill play it safe with deino. _

Then a voice in his head said_ no use charmander it needs to know you it love it a like a newborn child after all it has known you since birth hasn't it?_

Then Jason replied to the voice _who are you, and why are you in my head?_

The voice simply said_ i am a great ally that will be a helpful and help you make a good decision and i need you to trust me on this._

Then Jason just made a grin and yelled "go charmander!"

of course you know in school you would always beat me but this is not goanna be one of those times bulbasaur use hidden power!"

"Charmander duck it a water type move!" Jason's eyes widened with worry when the pokemon started running away from the other pokemon.

"Well i guess i have beaten you, wait what going on here?"

"charmander fire blast!" then the little orange lizard spouted and immense blazing flame from its mouth then bulbasaur panicked and uses razor leaf but twas useless than there was a small explosion "return bulbasaur… i guess you beat me, alright I'll go with you."

"We did it charmander!" they both ran up to each other and Jason picked it up from the ground and raised it in the air and laughed

Then Justus said with impatience "well are we going to get a move on or what?!"

"to azalea town we go!" Jason yelled with excitement then started running and charmander climbed on Jason's shoulder

**I hope you guys like it and tell me what you think I'll start writing chapter 2 as soon as possible!**


End file.
